Treasure
|type = Collectible |properties = None }} Treasures are items that appear in the ''Kirby'' series. In Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, treasures are only found in the sub-game The Great Cave Offensive. The total worth of all the treasures combined in both games is 9,999,990G. In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Treasure Chests are hidden throughout the Mirror World. These treasures can help Kirby navigate throughout the world or can change his appearance or health bar. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, all treasures from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror return, plus some added ones. The treasures that Kirby acquires can sometimes be taken by the Squeaks during the levels, though. In addition to changing Kirby's appearance, some treasures unlock new levels and are even needed to proceed through the game. The Great Cave Offensive (Kirby Super Star) ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Spray Paint * Pink (Pink body, red feet) * Yellow (Yellow body, orange-red feet) * Red (Red body, magenta feet) * Green (Green body, red-orange feet) * Snow (White body, light red feet) * Carbon (Black body, orange feet) * Ocean (Light blue body, blue feet) * Sapphire (Blue body, bluish-purple feet) * Grape (Light purple body, purple feet) * Emerald (Pale green body, pale orange feet) * Orange (Light orange body, orange feet) * Chocolate (Light brown body, brown feet) * Cherry (Light pink body, pale dark green feet) * Chalk (Gray body, dark gray feet) Music Note * Kirby's Sounds * Happy Notes * Battle Notes * Spunky Notes * Beginning Notes * Sound Effects * Secret Sounds * Secret Notes * Dream Notes * Enemy Sounds * Sound Player Level Map * World Map * Rainbow Route * Mustard Mountain * Moonlight Mansion * Peppermint Palace * Cabbage Cavern * Olive Ocean * Candy Constellation * Radish Ruins * Carrot Castle Other * Vitality Heart X4 Kirby: Squeak Squad Star Seal * Star Seal 1 * Star Seal 2 * Star Seal 3 * Star Seal 4 * Star Seal 5 Vitality * Vitality Half X8 Hidden Door Key * Prism Plains * Nature Notch * Cushy Cloud * Jam Jungle * Vocal Volcano * Ice Island * Secret Sea Ghost Medal * Ghost Medal Part 1 * Ghost Medal Part 2 * Ghost Medal Part 3 * Ghost Medal Part 4 * Ghost Medal Part 5 * Ghost Medal Part 6 * Ghost Medal Part 7 Copy Scroll * Fire * Ice * Spark * Beam * Tornado * Parasol * Cutter * Laser * Bomb * Wheel * UFO * Hammer * Cupid * Sleep * Hi-Jump * Sword * Throw * Magic * Ninja * Fighter * Animal * Bubble * Metal Music Note * Beginning Notes * Kirby's Sounds * Happy Notes * Enemy Sounds * Spunky Notes * Sound Effects * Battle Notes * Secret Sounds * Familiar Notes * Party Notes * Secret Notes * Sound Player Boss Battle badge * King Dedede * Mrs. Moley * Mecha Kracko * Yadogaine * Bohboh * Daroach * Meta Knight * Dark Nebula Spray Paint * Pink * Yellow * Red * Green * Snow * Carbon * Ocean * Sapphire * Grape * Emerald * Orange * Chocolate * Cherry * Chalk * Shadow * Ivory * Citrus * White * Lavender Copy Palette * Standard * Check * Animal * Industrial * Machine * Pastel Secret Map * Secret Map Part 1 * Secret Map Part 2 * Secret Map Part 3 * Secret Map Part 4 * Secret Map Part 5 * Secret Map Part 6 * Secret Map Part 7 Graphic Piece * Graphic Piece 1: Stage 4 of Prism Plains, second Treasure Chest * Graphic Piece 2: Stage EX of Prism Plains, first Treasure Chest * Graphic Piece 3: Stage 3 of Nature Notch, second Treasure Chest * Graphic Piece 4: Stage 5 of Nature Notch, first Treasure Chest * Graphic Piece 5: Stage EX of Nature Notch, first Treasure Chest * Graphic Piece 6: Stage 1 of Cushy Cloud, second Treasure Chest * Graphic Piece 7: Stage 3 of Cushy Cloud, first Treasure Chest * Graphic Piece 8: Stage EX of Cushy Cloud, second Treasure Chest * Graphic Piece 9: Stage 1 of Jam Jungle, second Treasure Chest * Graphic Piece 10: Stage 4 of Jam Jungle, second Treasure Chest * Graphic Piece 11: Stage 2 of Vocal Volcano, second Treasure Chest * Graphic Piece 12: Stage 3 of Vocal Volcano, first Treasure Chest * Graphic Piece 13: Stage 1 of Ice Island, first Treasure Chest * Graphic Piece 14: Stage 3 of Ice Island, second Treasure Chest * Graphic Piece 15: Stage 5 of Ice Island, first Treasure Chest * Graphic Piece 16: Stage 2 of Secret Sea, second Treasure Chest * Graphic Piece 17: Stage 3 of Secret Sea, first Treasure Chest * Graphic Piece 18: Stage EX of Secret Sea, second Treasure Chest * Graphic Piece 19: Stage 1 of Gamble Galaxy, second Treasure Chest Strawberry Shortcake * Strawberry Shortcake The Great Cave Offensive (Kirby Super Star Ultra'') Artwork K25th Twitter (113).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter (Zebra Mask, Lucky Cat, Cell Phone and Seasons Heart) Category:List Category:Collectible items Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Category:Items in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Items in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Ultra